Spot's Family
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: Hello, This is about Spot's Family life from after the strike, for those of you who read the first half of Spot's family I am sorry, but it got deleted accidently as i was posting the second part up, so now there's just the second part.


Spot's Handful  
  
"Daddy, why did I have to come ta' woik wit'chu, and not stay home wit' mommy?"Justin was sitting on a stool in the resturasnt , that was owned by Spot.  
  
Spot opened the restaurant barely a year ago, with the help of Kloppman. It was a general store, where you could also stop and have sandwiches, and a drink.  
  
Spot sat beside his son, and kept and eye on Zoe, he looked at Justin, "Yous mudda' need's ta' rest ta'day, her and da' baby."  
  
Zoe ran up to Spot, "I'm go'n ta' be a big sista' huh daddy?"  
  
Spot smiled, "Yous sure are Zoe, yous hungry?"  
  
Zoe sat on the stool, as Spot went behind the counter, "Yeah daddy," she looked at Justin, then sticked her tingue out at him.  
  
Justin looked at Spot, "Dad Zo'zo sticked her tongue out at me."  
  
Zoe kicked him, "Tata' tail."  
  
Spot saw the kicked and stared at Zoe, "Go inta' time out young lady yous don't kick yous brudda'!"  
  
Zoe marched over to her assigned seat, she knew this routine by heart, but she never felt guilty for kicking, biting, or pinching her big brother, she crossed her arm's while she waited for permission to stand up.  
  
Spot looked at Justin, "I think she like's dat' chair."  
  
Justin laughed, "She must, I am neva' dat' happy when I get in trouba'."  
  
Spot laughed at his son, "Yous ain't as wild as yous sita', yous ain't neva' been in as bad as trouba' as her, I think yous right dad, maybe we should think of a'nudda time out idea."  
  
Justin grinned, "She don't like da' closet, she think's yous have monster's in der, we could lock…………."  
  
Spot shook his head, "Der' one problem wit' dat' Justin."  
  
Justin nodded, "Mommy, right?"  
  
Spot smiled, "She'll neva' let yous or me come home eva' again, or me , she might let yous slide."  
  
Zoe saw Blink by the window, of where she was sitting, she tapped on it as she saw Bumlet's, Snitch, and Mush coming to the store, she looked at Spot, "Daddy Snitch is come'n, I can't be in time out when he come's, he won't give me a penny."  
  
Snitch walked into the store when he saw Zoe sitting in time out, "Why she in time out Spot?"  
  
Justin laughed, "She bit me, and now she was tel'n dad dat' she can't be in time out cause now yous won't give her a penny."  
  
Bumlets, and Mush laughed, "Only good goils get penny's."  
  
Spot never understood why the guy's always gave Zoe penny's, he decided that he was going to fine out, "Why do yous give her penny's?"  
  
Snitch smiled at Spot, "Cause one day when she was act'n up and wouldn't listen ta' Kloppman, I told her dat' I would give her a penny wheneva' she was a good goil, and she started act'n betta' for Klopp', and Mush and Bumlet's decided ta' go inj on da' da' arrangement," Snitch, Bumlets, and Mush were now helping out in the lodging house and working for Kloppman, they each had there own room's, they didn't wan t to leave the place they became familiar with, so now they ran errands , fixed things, and made sure the new newsies didn't get into to much trouble.  
  
Zoe looked at Snitch, then began to cry, "Snitch don't love Zoe," she took a quick like'n ta' Snitch, cause he new how to fix things, and to her he was her boyfriend, "I want my mommy!"  
  
Snitch looked at Spot, "You know I could take Zoe ta' go see Medda' if yous want Spot, but Medda' don't like cry babies."  
  
Spot smiled, "That will be okay wit'm me," he looked at Justin, "Yous want ta' go wit' dem' ta' see Medda?"  
  
Justin shook his head, "Nah I will stay here wit' yous dad."  
  
Spot looked at Zoe, "Yous can get up from time out Zoe," he watched as she ran to Snitch and jumped into his arm's, he smiled at Zoe , "You be a good goil for Snitch Zoe."  
  
Bumlet's took a spot at the bar, "Those two are a handful ta'getha, she act's just like Snitch when they run errands, Klopp' teases Snitch, 'bout Zoe always want'n ta' hang around him."  
  
Spot grinned, "Yeah yous should here her at home, when I tell her 'bout da' newsie strike she always asks, 'where was Snitch'."  
  
Justin laughed, "Mush did yous get me those marbles?"  
  
Mush nodded, then handed Justin the marble's, Mush was his favorate cause Mush always's invited him to the fight's, and even taugjht Justin a little boxing, "Here yous go Justin."  
  
Later on that night Justinf and Spot locked up, and walked home. When they entered the house Kloppman was in the living room, he smiled at Spot, and at Justin, "Melody is have'n da' baby, she's been in der' for half an houra."  
  
Spot sat beside Koppman on the couch, "Yous must have called when we's were on our way home."  
  
Justin brought out some paper, and crayon's. "I'm go'n ta' make da' baby a picta'."  
  
Spot smiled, "Dat's a good idea Justin."  
  
The doctor came out of the room, he smiled when he saw Spot, "Yous made it Mr. Conlon, go in and say hello ta' you new daughta', and yous….."  
  
"Noooooo,"Justin pretended to pass out, "Not a'nudda goil."  
  
The doctor smiled at Justin, "Wait now a minute young man yous got a brudda' ta'."  
  
Spot's jaw dropped, "Twin's?"  
  
The doctor smiled, "Yeah twin's."  
  
Spot stood still trying to get everythin through his mind, then he walked into the bedroom, "Hey der' beautiful."  
  
Melody smiled, "Hey come meet yous daughta', and son Spot."  
  
Spot grinned, "Twin's, still can't believe it, guess we have our Claudia Conlon,"  
  
he looked towards the door, "Justin come in here, and meet yous new brudda' and sista'."  
  
Justin walked into the room with Kloppman close behind, "I got a brudda', can I name him?"  
  
Spot exchanged glances with Melody, and then looked at his son, "Yeah yous can."  
  
"I want him ta' be Jeremy Conlon," Justin looked down at the babies. 


End file.
